


Come On Baby, Light My Fire

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [149]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hanukkah, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sexual Humor, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Donna can't wait to introduce Oliver and Tommy to a Smoak holiday tradition.





	Come On Baby, Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This story is Donna's first holiday in the know. She's gets a bit carried away with her enthusiasm. There isn't any sex in this installment, but it is discussed. 
> 
> This installment is 62/149. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

“Jerry, call Lucius’ assistant and tell her that I can be on the call at four tomorrow morning, but this time, it’s going to cost him a whole pizza at Ghirelli’s the next time I’m in Gotham.” Felicity looked at her tablet as she stopped in front of her assistant’s desk and handed him her coat, “I’m ignoring Bruce until he uses a nicer tone. When he calls back, send him to Oliver’s voicemail.” The Batman needed an attitude adjustment. She didn’t jump at the Green Arrow’s command, she sure as hell wasn’t jumping at the Batman’s. He could deal with Oliver until he learned to behave. She was starting to think that Barry was right. Oliver and Bruce shared a super power, grumpiness.

“Are you taking Lucius’ call at home, or in the office?” Jerry asked.

Felicity sighed as she weighed her options. If she took the call at home, she could still climb back into bed with Oliver and Tommy for an hour and they could all not sleep together. Her small fantasy was interrupted by reality. “Mom’s coming to town this afternoon, better take it here.”

“Do you want breakfast before or after your call?” Jerry continued.

“You don’t need to be here for the call,” she told him sincerely. The call wasn’t work related. She was helping Lucius with a presentation he was giving at MIT on diversity in the tech industry.

“Before or after,” he asked, ignoring her earlier statement.

“After,” she answered. “Double shot espresso, before,” she added, remembering that she and Team Arrow had a mission that was going to keep her awake most of the night. They were starting late so they could have Hanukkah dinner with her mom.

“Speaking of your mom,” Jerry said with a nervous smile. “She’s here.”

Felicity hung her head, “Of course she is. She threatened to catch an earlier flight, I guess she did.”

“Oliver and Tommy are here too,” Jerry added sympathetically.

“What?” she asked with alarm as she scurried towards her closed office door. Her mom had only known about her relationship with the guys for a month and her mom was already acting like she was their mother-in-law. She sent the guys text messages on a near daily basis. The guys said they didn’t mind, but Felicity minded. She wasn’t prepared for everyone to start acting like one big happy family, not yet.

“She asked me to summon them,” Jerry said keeping a straight face. “She actually said the words, summon them.”

“God help me.”

Felicity entered her office to find her mom sitting at her desk spinning in the chair. There was no sign of Oliver or Tommy. She glanced at her window, wondering if her mom had driven them to jump to their deaths. Oliver probably had his portable bow and a grappling arrow on him, so they wouldn’t have fallen to their deaths. Her mom had been supportive of their relationship, but she’d also been driving Felicity nuts with questions, hypothetical sexual situations, and a one-sided conversation about orgasm denial that had Felicity drinking an entire bottle of Pinot Noir straight from the bottle. If she’d posed any of those questions to Oliver and Tommy, she wouldn’t have blamed them for risking a window exit.

“Baby girl,” Donna squealed as the chair she was in stopped spinning.

“You’re early,” Felicity tried not to sound accusatory.

“Well, Susie – you know the flight attendant who lives below me, the red head not the brunette, she got me on standby and here I am. Yay.” Donna hugged Felicity tightly, rocking them from side to side. She released Felicity only to squish her face between her hands, “I’m so happy to see you.”

“Bring enough luggage?” Felicity asked as he took in the four large suitcases by the sofa. “How long are you staying for?”

“It’s Hanukkah,” Donna answered.

“And you packed for a trip to Israel?” Felicity teased.

“They’re full of presents,” Donna answered.

“Mom, you didn’t need to get us anything. We don’t need anything.” Felicity’s words reminded her of the two people who were allegedly in her office. “Where are Oliver and Tommy?”

“Trying something on,” Donna pointed towards Felicity’s private bathroom.

Felicity’s eyes narrowed, “What did you buy them?”

Donna rifled through a bag before she held out a small gift bag. Felicity reluctantly took the bag from her mom. A pair of tiny blue lacy sleep shorts with a dreidel on the front was accompanied by a form fitting tank top with a built-in bra, that said, _Come on Baby, Light My Fire_ , beneath a menorah.

Felicity’s eyes darted to the bathroom door as she imagined all the horrible possibilities, “Please tell me you didn’t buy them underwear - or a g-string – or assless chaps.”

Donna looked wounded at Felicity’s suggestion. “Of course, I didn’t. I bought them Hanukkah pajamas. It’s tradition.”

Felicity looked at the skimpy pajamas in her hands. Her traditional Hanukkah pajamas were normally flannel with matryoshka dolls, dancing frogs, or cups of coffee. It was the only time her mom supported her desire to wear comfortable sleep clothing. “These don’t look very traditional.”

“Baby, you’re sleeping with two men. Flannel isn’t going to cut it anymore,” Donna said sympathetically.

Before Felicity could respond, the bathroom door opened. Tommy and Oliver stepped out in matching pajamas. Their blue sleep pants were covered in dreidels. Their t-shirts had a menorah with the same message as Felicity’s.

“They fit.” Donna clapped her hands and bounced up and down, “You both look so cute. I’m going to take your pictures in your first pair of Hanukkah pajamas. A new tradition.”

“Mom,” Felicity hissed through her teeth. She couldn’t believe her boyfriends had agreed to try on pajamas at her office.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Donna said as she dumped out the contents of another bag onto Felicity’s sofa. “I got you hats,” she said holding up two blue velvet Santa hats. She stood in front of the guys and crooked her finger. Oliver and Tommy looked at one another before lowering their heads so she could put their hats on for them. “Now, I can take your picture.”

Felicity approached her boyfriends as her mom searched for her purse and her cell phone. “What are you doing? Why did you agree to putting on the pajamas in the first place?”

“She told us to,” Tommy answered. “I didn’t think we could say no.”

“She’s kind of scary for such a tiny woman,” Oliver explained.

“I think it’s the hair. It’s so full. It’s like it’s sentient, and has the power of mind control,” Tommy said as he watched Donna.

Felicity rolled her eyes, “What did I tell you about my mom and her visit?”

“Yeah, we’re not doing that,” Oliver said.

“What?” Felicity asked with shock. “We agreed.”

“I don’t actually think we agreed,” Tommy said nervously.

“She’s your mom, you can stand up to her and tell her no. Tommy and I are just going to smile and do whatever she asks,” Oliver informed her.

“What about doing whatever I ask?” Felicity huffed. “Do I need to remind you that we have sex?” she hissed.

“She’s your mom. We want her to be happy, besides,” Tommy glanced at Donna, “she said we could have latkes for dinner tonight.”

“You sold me out for potato pancakes?” Felicity asked with disbelief.

“Fried potato pancakes,” Tommy clarified.

“Relax,” Oliver took Felicity into his arms. “It’s our first Hanukkah with your mom. Let’s indulge her. She accepted us, even though neither of us are Jewish. We don’t want to push our luck.”

“Trust me, she’s not going to let it go. Be prepared to be asked if you’ve ever thought about converting,” Felicity snapped. “Oh, and she’s going to ask you if you’re circumcised.”

Felicity felt a little satisfaction when they guys folded their hands in front of their crotches.

“You three are so sweet together,” Donna said as she held up her phone, taking pictures. “Felicity, get out of the picture so I can get the boys in their pajamas. I’ll take a picture of the three of you after.”

“Didn’t you get pajamas?” Tommy teased.

“I did, but they are less office appropriate than yours,” Felicity said glaring at her boyfriend.

“I definitely want to see them,” Tommy said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t worry, they’ll definitely light your fire,” Donna told the guys with an exaggerated wink. “I bet she won’t be in them long.”

“Mom,” Felicity said with two syllables.

“Please Felicity, we’re all adults. Sex is perfectly natural. I’d be worried if the three of you weren’t having lots and lots of sex. You’re young and healthy and sexy.”

“Oh, god,” Felicity sat heavily on the arm of a chair. “I think I’m having a stroke.”

“She’s always so dramatic about these things,” Donna told the guys. “When she left for college, I gave her a box of condoms. By her reaction, you would’ve thought I murdered a baby panda.”

“I was fifteen,” Felicity said louder than she wanted. “What mother gives their fifteen-year-old daughter fifty condoms?”

“A mom who doesn’t want her daughter to make the same mistakes she made her first year of college,” Donna said sharply. “Not that I regret having Felicity,” Donna told the guys. “She’s so amazing and I haven’t regretted her, not for a single minute, but being eighteen with a baby, it wasn’t easy. It changes your plans and my baby had such big plans. I wanted her to have fun, but I didn’t want her to ever have to change her plans.” Donna wiped her eyes, “I mean look at this place. My baby is the President of a big important company with a fancy office and a male secretary. That’s impressive for a twenty-seven-year old.” Donna put a shaking hand over her mouth and looked at Felicity nervously.

“Felicity is remarkable,” Oliver agreed.

“You should be proud,” Tommy added. “I know we are.”

“I am proud. Very proud,” Donna said in a rush. “I didn’t do any of the hard work – that was all her. She was always so smart and hard working.”

“Mom,” Felicity took her mom’s hands. “I’m only here because of you. You made all of this possible because you always believed in me.” She hugged her mom. Felicity felt guilty for making her mom nervous. She knew this week was important to her mom. Donna wanted Oliver and Tommy to accept her as much as they wanted her to accept them. No one had anything to worry about. Oliver and Tommy were already charmed by her and her mom was absolutely crazy about the guys.

“You’re my baby,” Donna brushed Felicity’s hair from her eyes, “I’ll always believe in you.”

Jerry knocked on the door and stuck his head inside, “Captain Lance is here for you.”

Felicity looked around her office. She was tempted to tell the guys to hide in the bathroom. “Show him in,” she told Jerry. She quickly whispered to her mom, “The captain doesn’t know about us.”

Lance stepped into her office and did a double take as he took in Oliver, Tommy and Donna. “There’s a story here, I’m sure of it,” he teased.

“Captain Lance, this is my mom, Donna Smoak,” she said gesturing towards her mom. “Mom, this is Captain Lance. He’s a police officer, and a friend of ours.”

Captain Lance quickly schooled the look of surprise from his face. He extended his hand and smiled, “Please, call me Quentin. I’m a big fan of your daughter. She’s something else.”

Donna smiled coquettishly and fluffed her hair before taking Lance’s hand, “It’s so nice to meet you, Quentin and thank you, Felicity is something else.”

“Did you need something?” Oliver asked when neither Quentin or Donna made a move to let go of each other’s hand.

“Oh, yeah,” Lance said with a flush to his cheeks. “Nice jammies and hats.”

“They’re Hanukkah pajamas,” Tommy responded.

“Kid, I realize you think there was an answer in that statement, but there wasn’t,” Lance said gruffly.

“It’s tradition,” Donna explained. “I always buy Felicity a pair of pajamas for Hanukkah and since the guys were so nice to open their home so I could celebrate Hanukkah with Felicity, I thought I’d get them pajamas too. I wanted to make sure they fit.”

“Happy Hanukkah, Donna,” Lance told her with a smile.

“Happy Hanukkah, Felicity,” Felicity mumbled gruffly in imitation of Lance. “Why, thank you captain, that’s so sweet of you. Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah, Happy Hanukkah,” he said holding out a small evidence bag with a chip inside. His eyes never left Donna. “Can you see if you can do anything with this?”

“Felicity? You work for the police?” Donna asked with excitement. “It’s just like tv.”

“I don’t work for the police, mom. Occasionally, they’ll ask for help if they run into new technology,” Felicity explained as best she could. She couldn’t really tell her that she worked with the Green Arrow and the Starling City police relied on their team to help solve crimes.

“So exciting,” Donna gushed. “Are you married Quentin?”

Oliver and Tommy squeaked and put their hands over their mouths.

“I’m divorced. You?” he asked.

“Same. Do you have children?” Donna followed up.

“Two daughters.” Lance pulled his wallet from his pocket, “This is Laurel and this is Sara.”

“They’re beautiful,” Donna said sincerely. “Are they here in Starling?”

Lance shook his head, “My Laurel. She passed during the earthquake.”

“Oh, Quentin, I’m so sorry,” Donna said taking his arm.

“Thank you. I miss her every day.” He returned his wallet to his pocket. “My Sara lives with her girlfriend overseas. She’s not home nearly as much as I’d like, but she’s coming for Christmas this year.”

“I’m so glad for you. Family should be together at the holidays,” Donna said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Lance looked around Felicity’s office and gestured towards Donna’s luggage, “May I give you a ride somewhere? Where are you staying?”

“I’m staying with Felicity,” Donna answered with a small moue. “I think Tommy is going to take me home.”

“Oh,” Lance said with disappointment.

“We’re going to have Hanukkah dinner tonight. We’re having a bunch of family and friends over. You should join us. I’m cooking.” Donna batted her eyelashes so hard, Felicity thought one of her false lashes had come loose.

Before Felicity could think of a diplomatic way to rescind her mom’s offer, Lance answered, “Yes, I’d love to. Can I bring anything?”

“Just your handsome self,” Donna flirted.

“Oh god,” Felicity sat back down, feeling dizzy. “It’s definitely a stroke.”

“Five o’clock,” Donna told Lance. “Miracle of miracles, Felicity has promised to leave work early.”

“I’ll be there. See you soon,” he said walking backwards towards the door. “Thanks for your help, Felicity.”

“Sure thing, Captain Lance,” she answered with a small salute.

As soon as the door closed, Felicity flopped into the chair, her legs over the sides. “We’re fucked.”

“Felicity, language,” Donna scolded.

“Mom, you invited someone to our home who doesn’t know we’re together,” Felicity snapped. “You were able to figure us out after fifteen minutes in our house. He was a detective. I think he’ll figure it out.”

“Oh,” Donna said, the smile falling from her face. “I’m sorry. He was just so cute.”

“Ew, mom,” Felicity whined.

Tommy pulled Felicity to her feet and kissed her on the forehead. “It’ll be fine. I’ll take down all the incriminating photos from the first floor and the sex swing.”

Felicity smacked Tommy’s chest, “You’re not funny.”

“I’m a little funny,” Tommy brushed his lips against hers. “Plus, I love you.”

She sighed heavily, “That is true, and I do love you.”

Tommy kissed the tip of her nose, “One of us should really have a conversation with your mom about the Lance sisters before Quentin arrives.”

“Not it,” Felicity and Oliver said together.

Tommy frowned, “Fine, I’ll have the conversation.” He stepped out of Felicity’s arms, “Come on Donna. You’ve got cooking to do and I’ve got evidence to hide -  and a soap opera worthy story to explain.”

Tommy picked up his coat, and Oliver cleared his throat, “Buddy.”

Tommy looked down, “Right, I’ll change first.”

“Good idea,” Oliver said.

Tommy placed a quick kiss to Oliver’s lips as he walked by on his way to the bathroom. He quietly asked, “Guess which of the two of us I’m going to paint as the asshole?”

A laugh rumbled in Oliver’s chest, “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, so you keep telling me. I love you too,” Tommy groused with a smile.

“The three of you are so beautiful together,” Donna said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Mom, don’t cry,” Felicity told her. “You’re going to need to pace yourself if you’re going to make it a week.”

“Pace myself?” Donna laughed.

“We’re disgustingly in love,” Tommy said with a wink. “We’ll have you in tears all week.”

“Go get changed, Cassanova,” Oliver swatted Tommy’s backside.

Donna clasped her hands to her chest, “I have a feeling this is going to be the best Hanukkah ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Happy Hanukkah. I hope everyone is enjoying their latkes.
> 
> It's day four of my vacation. My mom has mistaken me for a baking elf. Between batches, I did manage to finish this story and a Toliver smut that I had no plans on writing, but my brain had other ideas. I'd leave a sneak peak, but I don't think any part of it can be included in a T rated fic. lol
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
